


Orange isn't the New Black (But Having a History of Murder does Get you Cool Points in Juvie)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, alpha gamzee makara, beta terezi pyrope, i love worldbuilding so the abo has a lot of that warning ya, i use my own version, ill explain in prolouge, its psychostriders but its also abo, psychostriders au, which includes tritas and gammas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk Strider, a notoriously inhumane assassin and serial killer, among other things, has been captured. He will be given the death penalty.His younger brother, David Elizabeth Strider, is a minor and as such, will not be given the death penalty. He will be sent to a high-level Juvenile Detention until he has turned 18, and then will promptly be given the deadly dose himself.Of course, that's all according to the news.Dave Strider doesn't get fucking put down. Not according to him, anyway.But hey, he has three years.He's got time.(Or, in which Dave Strider goes to Juvie and makes friends, among other things. A lot of other things.)





	1. Information about A/B/O

This is just explaining the form of abo used in this fic!

The actual story starts next chapter.

My version of omegaverse because 3 types in not enough diversity. l there are 6 popular blood types in real life and at least 2 obscure ones so you can fucking fight me that there would be more than three abo types that's stupid. also in actual wolf packs betas are second in command, vice president, aka still powerful and dominant, Alphas are just reALLY powerful and dominant.  
i love omegaverse kill me.  
Tritas are like, average.

Alphas: 10%  
Betas: 20%  
Tritas: <70% ish  
Rarely people are born like normal humans in this universe and they can't smell or have pheromones and are discriminated and they're called ....  
Gammas: 2%ish  
Omegas: Hecka Rare


	2. Chapter 1

A fly buzzes and lands on the plexiglass window. Your eye twitches, wanting to crush it, smash it and watch it flutter away, dying beneath your finger. You glare discretely at your cuffs.  
A guard behind you jabs the small of your back.  
"Don't get any ideas." She growls.  
The scent of her orange flavored gum is sickeningly sweet, settling and rotting in the humid summer heat.  
You lean back, relaxing your stiff limbs. A barely discernible frown makes it's way onto your features. You really haven't been at your best today. You need to chill the fuck out. Or at least pretend too.  
Bro wouldn't have let the godamn gum bother him. Why the hell are you so sensitive.  
Suck it up, stop being such a little mopey pussy, you tell yourself, setting your features into a hard line.  
You can't let this shake you. Can't afford to. Bro wouldn't have. You remember his face as he walked into that room; confident, unshakable, a smirk curved on his lips. The room dripping with alpha pheromones, not a single falter in his stride.  
An ache in your arm jabs at you, the suppressants the needle released into your system making you dizzy and disoriented. You could fight them if you wanted to. You don't, though. The suppressants hadn't done a damn thing to him, his dominating presence unconquerable. You wince internally. That literally sounded like it was out of a porno novel.  
One of the assistants had wrinkled her noise at him, uncomfortable as she prepared the needle. He'd grinned, leaning in as far as his bonds would casually allow him. "What can I say, doll?" He winked, a grin slickly making it's way onto his face. "At least I won't go a bloody gam. That would be truly unfortunate."  
That's pretty much what you are right now. A fucking gamma. You fight the suppressant a little, and a guard, the same alpha woman from before, slaps your arm. You scoff; she's hardly even a real alpha in all honestly. She hardens her jaw and stares forward, but you can tell she's scared of you. Damn right.  
Your head hits the seat and you close your eyes, let out one of those exasperated, exaggerated sighs that are somehow so satisfying.  
The guard from before stays silent. You guess you finally intimidated her enough to get her to shut up.  
Your mind's a mess; you need to find an outlet. Maybe you'll be able to discreetly beat up a wimp once you get there; cut them in all the places that they'll be too scared to show a guard. If don't you make them shit themselves on your own, which is pretty godamn unlikely. Just dig it in and twist, just like Bro showed ya. It's a little messy, but it's how he always had you do it.  
For once in your life, Bro's threatening scent doesn't waver in the air around you, and you don't know you feel about that.  
You watch the scarcely inhabited road roll by, the waves of the ocean lapping against the rocks. They won't tell you were the place is, but you're pretty sure it's Florida. You never went there too often, though, so you probably can't be too sure. Not a lot of business killing old people and alligators.  
*****************************  
When you arrive, it's probably 6 or 7 in the evening. The place, labeled by a small sign you drive past as "Pyrope High-Level Detention: DO NOT TRESPASS, FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY". Someone clearly hadn't taken the warning and had drawn a dick over the P in Pyrope, which seemed pretty ironic.  
You grinned at it to piss off the guards; a few gave you confused, apprehensive looks, and the one that understood, the same Alpha woman from earlier, scowled and set her lips in a hard line.  
You drive through the towering, militant barbed wire fence, that, judging from heavily-protected power boxes, was rigged with electricity.  
They wordlessly slip a itchy blindfold that looks like a sleep mask over your eyes; it sort of reminds you of some of the stuff you'd put on victims back home.  
The bus slowly comes to a halt, and they exchange static-ridden babble over their mics for a few minutes before telling you gruffly that you're going to be moving now, don't try any of that shit on us you little felon, I have a gun and I'm only somewhat apprehensive as to using it.  
You may have worded that using your own words. Just a little.  
You are barely out of the bus before they shove you into a little vehicle about the size of a golfcart. You wheel over the concrete ground for about 10 minutes before you're getting shoved off again and they take the blindfold off, guiding you into a stark, white building turning a sickly yellow from years of government not giving a shit what it looks like. As long as it works, you figure is the principle. Not to sound like a disgusted 11 year old afraid of cussing, but honestly, lame.  
Home sweet home.  
Aw shucks, even you aren't gonna try to pull that off ironically.  
Fuck this place.


End file.
